GBay
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'General' gBay is the ingame market in Pixel Starships, unlocked after the player researches Commerce. It's found in the chat menu and allows the player to buy and sell items for , , or . Player names and Fleets are blacked out in the Wikia images for the sake of privacy, ingame however, they are not. __TOC__ 'gBay Mechanics' 'How To Buy An Item' 'How To Sell An Item' 'gBay Slots' gBay Slots determine how many items can be listed in the market at once. The player's Commerce level dictates the number of slots he/she has (1 at Lv.1, 2 at Lv.2, etc.). The player cannot sell anything if his/her slots are full. Items are removed from a gBay slot when it's purchased or when the player waits 24 hours after the item was listed. When the latter happens, it's returned to the player's Inbox. Some players use this mechanic to their advantage to store items in their Inbox. 'gBay Buyer Protection' gBay Buyer Protection is a protection feature that prevents the player from buying any item that's over 300% its set Starbux price. For example, an item with a set Starbux price of 10 cannot be sold for over 30 Starbux. This is mainly done to prevent newer players from being scammed. An item's set Starbux price is not shown ingame. As of now, the only way to view an item’s set Starbux price is with the PSS API. 'Category Filters' The player can view specific items by clicking on the Type button (See First Image). Below is a list of the available item filters (Listed left to right). 'Rarity Filters' The player can view specific rarities of items by clicking on the Rarity button (See First Image). Below is a list of the available rarity filters. •'Common' •'Elite' •'Unique' •'Epic' •'Hero' •'Special' •'Legendary' 'Listing Filter' The player can view his/her listings by clicking on the All Users button (See First Image). Clicking the button again returns the player to the market. 'Listing Availability' The more recent a listed item is, the closer it is to the bottom of the market page. When the player views the market, the game will automatically put them at the bottom of the market page. The player can then scroll up the page to view more items. However, only the 30 most recently listed items in a category will be shown, and filters must be used if the desired item is no longer viewable on the market page. Sadly, if the player uses filters and still can't find his/her desired item, he/she will have to wait until it's posted again. 'Trivia' *gBay is a reference to the popular site, eBay. *When gBay was first released, numerous duplication bugs allowed players to get millions of Starbux. This forced the developers to rollback their servers to a time before the gBay release. *Originally, gBay Buyer Protection could be bypassed by owning a Membership or by reaching level 7. *You cannot sell an item for more than 90K Starbux, but it’s not like anybody will spend that much on an item. *You cannot sell an item for more than 500K Gas/Minerals once you reach the Inbox storage limit of 3,000,000 for that resource. Category:Game Features